It's You and Me
by Brittana4Life3
Summary: Set before and after the "I Do" incident. After the wedding Santana is thinking twice about what happen with Quinn. And it all comes crashing down when Brittany finds out. What happens when Santana and Quinn get confronted by Brittany? Will this be the end of Quinn and Brittany's friendship? And what does this mean for Santana and Brittany? Mostly Brittana, with some Quinn 3-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: It's You and Me.**

**Ratings: T**

**Fandom: Glee**

**Pairings: Brittana**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Glee**_** or any of the **_**Glee**_** characters in this story. **

**A/N- Second fanfic. I wanted to write about The Wedding episode and this is what I came up with. It's a 3 shot and the chapters are kind of short. Kinda Drama filled. I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1.

Last weekend was Mr. Shue's wedding and it was more than interesting. First Miss Pillsbury runs off but luckily we were able to stop her and talk to her back into getting married, then I had to stare at Brittany and Sam all night. I swear Sam was just rubbing their relationship in my face and it pissed me off. The reception was okay. Me and Quinn had our fake IDs so we were at the bar pretty much all night while everyone else was dancing and singing.

Throughout the night Brittany kept looking at me and I felt like she had to tell me something but Sam wouldn't let her out of his site. It was really annoying. Towards the end of the evening I lost track of Brittany and Sam and I immediately thought the worst, what they were doing. That just put me in a funk so I didn't something I never thought I would do... I slept with Quinn. It was weird, I've never looks at her that way before but we were both drunk off our asses and pretty broken-hearted that it just happened. It's definitely a one time thing but right after it happened I instantly thought of Brittany. What would she say once she found out? Would she be jealous? All though she has no right to be, she's with Trouty!

That all happened over the weekend and now it's Monday and I'm waiting to meet Brittany at the Lima Bean. Brittany text me earlier today and asked if I wanted to have coffee. I had to think about it for a second because it was still hard to be around her after she rejected me for the second time. I agreed though and here I am, pulling into the parking lot.

I walk through the doors and spot Quinn. "What's she doing here?" I think to myself.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask her.

She looks up at me and says, "Brittany asked me to meet her here." She says and I stare at her wide eyes. Brittany?

"What are you doing here?" She asked me right back.

"Britt asked if I wanted to get coffee." As I finished that sentence the bells to the entrance went off and in walks Britt. She slowly comes over to our table and sits down.

"I guess you're wondering why I asked both of you here aren't you?" She says not very happily and i immediately know something's wrong.

We both nod to her. She looks at Quinn then turns to me and says, "what happened at Mr. Shue's wedding between you two?" As those words leave her mouth my eyes widen and I gulp.

She knows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little bit longer chapter. Some drama ahead. **

Chapter 2.

She's sitting there waiting for one of us to say something but neither of us do.

"So you're not going to tell me?" She says in a calm voice which is kind of scaring me.

"Not to be rude or anything Britt but that's really none of your business" I whisper but loud enough for we to hear me.

She looks at me hurt and my heart breaks. Then she turns her head to look at Q and her eyes go cold. She glaring at Quinn and Quinn is slumping down in her seat. I feel like I'm missing something between them.

"How could you? How could you sleep with her? After everything I told you. After I confided in you. You're my best friends." Now tears are threatening to fall from her eyes and I definitely know that I'm missing something.

"What are you talking about? Confided in her about what?" I ask quickly. I want to know what's going on between these two.

She turns back to me with that hurt look in her eyes and now it's my turn to slump down. "Well Santana, 2 days before the wedding I asked Quinn to meet me here because i wanted to talk to her about something important" she says and I nod telling her to continue.

"I told her that I had just broken up with Sam and we were just going to the wedding as friends." I gasp when she say she broke up with Sam. "I told her I was still in love with you and after the wedding I was going to talk to you and tell you everything. But I had to leave early because Sam was my ride and he had a family emergency. The next day I got a text from Tina that say Quinntana. I guess she saw you guys going up to the hotel room together." After she says all that I'm speechless. If I would have known they were broken up I would never have slept with Quinn. And she knew, she knew what Brittany was going to tell me and she didn't stop us. I glare at Quinn who hasn't said a word yet.

"Brittany I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. We were just so drunk and it's just kinda happened" Quinn says pleadingly and by the look in Brittany's eyes I don't think she believes her.

"That's bullshit!" Britt all but yells and I jump just a little bit. Brittany rarely gets mad and raises her voice that's why her reaction surprised me.

She looks and Quinn and scoffs. "You disgust me. I call you my friend and you go and sleep with the girl I've been in love with since I was 5? After I told you that I wanted to explain everything to her?" She says through her teeth.

Quinn looks like she's about to say something but Brittany cuts her off..

"No, you don't get to say anything because there is nothing you can say that will justify what you did. I've never been more angry at you in my life and I'm not an angry person. That's why I'm going to forgive you. I forgive you for sleeping with the love of my life and I forgive you for betraying my trust. But I will never forget what you did Quinn and right now, I don't want to know you." She gets up from her chair and is out of the door before I can stop her.

I look back at Quinn and she has tears running down her face.

"Santana I'm so sorry" she says still crying.

"Hey Quinn? Why couldn't you tell me what was going on? You know what I've been like since the break up. Why couldn't you have just told me?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry" she says as she's looking down at her hands.

"It's not just your fault, it's mine too. I have to go talk to her." I get up and make my way to my car and quickly drive to her house.

I pulled up and her car wasn't there. If she's not here there only one other place she would be. I quickly drive to the park where we first met. It's where we go to escape. I get out of the car and walk slowing over to the figure sitting by the swings.

"Britt..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter of the 3-shot. Some fluff. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3.

She doesn't say anything. She doesn't even look at me. I sigh and sit down next to her.

"Britt please talk to me. I'm so sorry for what I did. If I would have know that you guys were broken up I would have never slept with Quinn" I plead to her.

She finally looks at me. Her eyes full of tears and my heart breaks. I hate hurting her. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come talk to me at the wedding?" She asks and the tears atop escaping from her eyes.

"Because you were with Sam. I couldn't stand seeing you two together."

"But you broke up with me. You told me it was okay to see other people. You told me that we would always be friends"

I nod because I did say all that. "I know and I'm sorry but it's different when it actually happens. I didn't think you would move on so quickly and when you did it was like I was getting stabs in the heart everything I saw you two together" I tell her now looking at her.

She nods. "I'm sorry that's how you felt but I didn't know because you didn't tell me."

She's right, I never told her. "I know and that's my fault. But Britt you can't jut blame Q for this, it's my fault too."

"No, I told Quinn everything and she still slept with you. I feel like I don't even know her." Her voice sounded a little cold and that scared me. Britt has never been this mad at anyone before.

"Did you really mean all those things you said in the Lima bean? You're still in love with me?" My eyes are pleading for her to says yes.

"Of course Santana. I never stopped loving you. Sam was just something to get my mind off of the heart-break. It's always been you."

I take her hand In mine and look straight into her eyes. "I'm so sorry Britt. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. I hate myself for that. But please tell me that I didn't ruin this for us. Please tell me there's still a chance for us?" I'm now crying because I don't want to lose her again.

She squeezed my hand. "There's always a chance for you San. But it's gonna take some time. What happened with you and Quinn really hurt me. I need time to get over that, if I even do" she says in defeat. I know I really messed up with sleeping with Q but she says there's still a chance.

"Of course. Take all the time you need. Ill do anything to prove to you that I want to be with you, forever. I love you so much Britt and I'm so sorry for everything that's happened. Ill spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

She smiled at me and leaned in. I realized what she was doing and started to lean in myself. When her lips touched mine it's was like firework exploded. Oh how I've missed her lips. She pulled back quirky. It's wasn't a long kiss but it was enough.

"It'll take some time to fully trust each other again but we have all the time in the world Sanny. Its you and me."

Brittany leans in a kisses me softly on the lips again. I hum because I've missed her lips so much. She pulls back and leans her forehead against me.

"It's You and Me."

**There you have it, short and sweet. Hope you like it. Check out my other story "My Life, As I Know It." Let me know what you think. Thanks :)**


End file.
